


A Dragonic Perspective on their Riders and Other Humans

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU meme 2014 [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dragons POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dougal's rider, Nicholas, is having a party and Lolicia's rider, Phil, wishes to attend.  Lolicia watches the party from Dougal's roof with the other dragons while instructing the young dragon, Loukas, about the strange habits of humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragonic Perspective on their Riders and Other Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: C/C Regency dragonriders! :)
> 
> Requested by tumblr user: sesanye

“Hello Lolicia,” Dougal greeted as Lolicia landed lightly in the courtyard.

“Dougal.”

“I see Philip has decided to attend Nicholas’ masquerade.” The man in question was dismounting from Lolicia and patting her forearm. Lolicia spared a thought toward him, but her rider was already heading inside.

Should lept to the roof of the manor, landing nimbly on one of the corners not occupied Dougal’s black mass. "They are old friends, just as we are.“ 

"True.”

“So, who are we expecting?” Lolicia asked, curling up in near Dougal. The other dragon was always so warm.

“Hereweald will be here. I’ve heard Alyona might make an appearance. Melantha and Jaki are coming and bringing their fledgling, Loukas.”

Lolicia sighed. "A fledgling?“

"They’re hoping that Loukas spots someone as a rider. He’s rejected all the gentry that the humans have brought in." 

"Interesting.” Lolicia settled down and curling up. The humans would be far too noisy for a proper sleep later on. She would take advantage of the warm sun. 

*

“Oh, you think you are sneaky,” Dougal commented, suddenly. HIs voice low and soft. The roof, which was now crowded with dragons, still caught it and was immediately curious. Dougal shushed them all, before pointing to the lone figure that had come in over the back wall. The boy? (Lolicia was never good at telling human ages) moved quickly, sticking to the shadows.

“He’s dressed for the masquerade,” Hereweald pointed out as he lowered his black head down. He’d been one of the last to arrive and had the worse viewpoint.

Alyona turned her head and settled it on her legs. She’d arrived early and had taken the opposite corner of the roof. Dougal occupied the other corner and Lolicia was next to Dougal (So warm!). “He must be very poor.”

“Why do you say that?” Loukas asked. Lolicia had been surprised that to see that Melantha’s and Jaki’s dark green coloring had resulting in a dark purple offspring. He was young and so naive and had been asking many questions. Surprisingly, Alyona hadn’t demanded his silence, but instead had been very patient. She’d even made room so that Loukas could see all that was going on in the courtyard and hadn’t shooed him back to where Hereweald and his parents were. It was a different side of the red and black dragon that Lolicia hadn’t seen very often.

“Because they sell tickets, so that even the lower class citizens can come and interact. It’s all very scandalous to humans.”

Dougal snorted. "Only the gentry shall possess a dragon. Please, as if they could take us away from the ones we choose and are compatible with.“

"Is that why all the humans I’ve met are…” Loukas trailed off. "Well, I don’t like them, they’re no fun.“

"Stuffy, arrogant, stuck in a rut,” Alyona suggested. "Anyway, they sell the tickets at the price lower classes can afford to attend and hob nob with the nobles. So, if he can’t afford a ticket, then he must not have much.“

"You don’t think he’s trying to rob your rider do you?” Lolicia asked, looking at Dougal.

“If he comes out with his pockets laden, then I will worry about such a thing.” Dougal declared. 

“Why would he…?” Loukas asked.

“Because he’s poor, so he doesn’t have much. Nicholas has so much that he could stand to lose some.” Lolicia explained.

“So why doesn’t Nicholas just share?”

“Because humans are very strange creatures,” Hereweald stated. "They abide by silly rules determined by other humans. Anthony chafes at such rules and would probably be a hermit, if not for Virginia. Shame that woman hasn’t been allowed near a nestling or a fledgling.“

"Point her out to me when she comes out,” Loukas requested.

“I will,” Hereweald agreed.

Lolicia thought it was very telling that Melantha or Jaki hadn’t spoken up then. Clearly Loukas was getting to the age where he needed to bond to a human or be put down. Humans might prefer dragons being highborn, but they also couldn’t stop a dragon from bonding with someone that came near to them that they liked.

The dragons settled, watching the light play on the courtyard. Sometimes a pair of partygoers would slip into the dragon’s courtyard. The dragons kept themselves occupied, talking amongst themselves and teaching the young Loukas.

Lolicia paused, realizing that her human was actually having a good time. Normally, she’d get the feeling of boredom, but tonight was different. She could feel that thrill of her human’s arousal. Well, wasn’t that interesting, she wondered who exactly it was that had attracted Philip’s attention. 

She put it out of her mind to weigh in on how to get a human to construct a proper den. No human seemed to be able to get it right as many preferred just to give them an enlarge stable as if they were horses. Most didn’t even put in the necessary support for the roof, so the dragon couldn’t even sun itself. Lolicia had managed to get Philip to put in the support, by destroying the roof several times simply by lounging on it. She was not going to be denied a place that was high and sunny. Especially not after she heard Nicholas suggest it to Philip and had visited Dougal and his rooftop. 

The conversation shifted to trade and whether or not they would be expected to carry things. Lolicia lost interested and the conversation came to a halt when the humans began shouting. The boy from earlier was racing toward the wall and there was a crowd after him.

Nicholas and Philip were towards the end and Philip was distraught.

“Doyle!” Nicholas bellowed, looking up at Dougal. Dougal didn’t launch himself, so much as simply slither and drop to the courtyard. There was a bit of screaming, because no one spotted Doyle at night until he was suddenly there. Nicholas mounted quickly and then Doyle launched himself into the air.

Lolicia followed suit, dropping near Philip and giving him a questioning croon.

Phillip wrapped his arms around her muzzle. “Oh, Lola, I didn’t realize who he was and now…”

Lolicia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It’s a class thing!“

She heard the dragons groan, but caught sight of another dragon taking off. She assumed it was Alyona was taking off and that she was going to catch up with her rider elsewhere.

Philip was talking to her, filling her in on this handsome man he’d met at the party. They’d talked and danced all night. It had been wonderful until Justin Hammer had recognized him and accused him of being a thief. That had riled up the party goers and the man had bolted.

"Clear the courtyard!” Virginia yelled suddenly. "Lord Nicholas won’t be able to land in his own house with all of you out here. Get back inside.“

"Now, honey, that man Nicholas is chasing stole from me,” Justin stated.

“And if he’s caught, you’ll have your day in court,” Virginia stated. "You can wait indoors. “This courtyard is for dragons and their riders.”

“You know, you aren’t the lady of this household.”

“Go inside, Hammer,” Phil turned to growl. "All of you inside, except if your dragon is on that roof.“

The courtyard cleared out and only when the riders were left did Virginia step inside and close the doors. She stayed with Philip though. She might not understand humans, but she did like Philip most of the time.

"Slide over, Lolicia,” Dougal commanded.

Lolicia gently guided Philip out of the landing zone for Dougal and Loukas(?!). 

“Why is the thief on the dragon?” Anthony asked.

“Damn thing bonded with him,” Nicholas growled.

“Really Loukas?” Melantha asked. "Him?“

"I like him, he has spirit, and Justin lied. Clinton did some work and never got paid, because Justin accused him of stealing.” Loukas defended.

“Well, this will be interesting.” Lolicia turned and looked at Natalia and then up at Alyona, because they’d both said at the same time.

Philip strode over to the man, it was the boy from earlier. Apparently he was old enough for Philip to be interested in. Nicholas was sliding off and going over as well. The riders talked amongst themselves and apparently decisions were made. Together as a group, they headed back inside, except Clinton lingered. 

Philip noticed and paused to look at him. "Do I have to give Lucky up? I know, I know I’m no noble, and… I shouldn’t have him.“

"Nicholas will take it the Queen. I’m sure an exception can be made, since the bond can’t be undone,” Philip answered. He sighed. "I guess, sometimes we forget just how intelligent they actually are.“ Philip turned to look at Lolicia. "For that my lady, I apologize, but you do make your will known, especially when it comes the quality of roofs.”

“Do I want to know?” Clinton asked.

“Later, I promise to tell you later, but for now, we need to go inside.”

“Will you stick with me through this?”

“Of course,” Philip promised.

Clinton took a few steps forward, before turning to look at Loukas. "I’ll be back Lucky, I promise.“

"But my name is Loukas!” Lucky yelled.

“Don’t bother,” Dougal said. “Just be happy that it’s close. Humans just don’t understand us completely and therefore never seem to understand our names. Just ask Happy.”

“Happy?” Loukas asked.

Hereweald raised a wing. "That would be me.“

"Okay, Lucky doesn’t seem so bad to me.” Loukas said.

Dougal chuckled and launched himself upwards, taking back his corner. Lolicia followed him up as did Loukas. The masquerade was probably over, but the humans would spend the rest of the night arguing about whether or not Loukas and Clinton could remain partners. 

Lolicia decided Alyona was right. Things were about to get very interesting.


End file.
